cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Godhead Aradia
|image1 = Aradead.png|relations = The Handmaid - Ancestor Vrasky - Daddy|typing_style = Ghost: BOOOOOOO000000 Ar8deadsprite: b0000 im gh0st Smupp8deadswetsprite^3: u) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (,,,,,, 0k iiT2 L11Ke t) (i2....|first_appearance = Page 1256|title1 = Aradead Megadie}}Godhead Aradia, formerly known as Aradead Megadie, Ar8deadsprite,' Smupp8deadsprite^2', Smupp8deadswetsprite^3, Smupp8deadsweazelpsprite^4,' G0dhead Aradead', whyte wordes girl, '''or her trollian handle , is a troll that has gone through a number of transformations, namely turning into a (1) ghost, (2) a clown, (3) an 8 ball sprite, (4) a smuppet, (5) sweat, (6) a justice weasel, (7) a god, (8) a drone, (9) a hat, (10) a claw, (11) a bee, and (12) a censored image. After attaining godhood, these transformations just affected her self-insert, which she could change at will, her true form becoming a black hole that becomes progressively more real until she's just one with the real universe. '''Biography Aradead Like the other trolls, Aradead was created through the process of ectobiology done by Vrasky Sekret. As in Homestuck, Aradead and Sollecks were responsible for the creation of Sburb, giving her rich knowledge of the game's mechanics. Following the creation of Sburb, Aradead tried to daddy Sollecks, forcing him to wear a bee costume. This was seen as going against Vrasky, since if Aradead was a daddy she could not have a daddy herself. Vrasky spanked Aradead to death as punishment for her crime. Ghost Clown However, Aradead came back as a ghost, and started scaring Gametez Maraca. When he ran away, she drank his "cloun juice," turning her into a clown ghost. 8 Ball Vrasky then appeared and began her session in Gametez's hive, giving Aradead a chance to prototype herself as Vrasky's sprite, which previously contained an 8 ball, becoming Ar8deadsprite. Smuppet Once Kraket enters the game and prototypes a Smuppet, Ar8dead finds it and sprite-squared prototypes herself in hopes to be more like a ghost, turning her into Smupp8deadsprite^2. This also turned her into the ultimate self of all Aradeads and 8 balls. However, this also gave her legs, much to her dismay. Sweat Hoping to get rid of her legs, Smupp8deadsprite^2 once again prototyped herself with Equihorse Zahcok's sprite, which had been a bead of his sweat. This turned her into the ultimate^2 self, Smupp8deadswetsprite^3, giving her the memories of all people from all time, including normal characters. The sprite components remained the dominant parts of her personality, and then is more strongly influenced by people closer to Aradead. Justise Weazel Upon prototyping herself with Weazelsprite, Smupp8deadswetsprite^3 became Smupp8deadsweazelpsprite^4, the ultimate^3 self one with all of Paradox Space. This transformation took place in front of Kobobo Obobob, who she predicted the death of, and made a note to avoid spoiling the identity of the fourth player or who o is. She then went to Papaya's hive to get a quick slap from daddy Vrasky by trying to merge with Papaya's Sensoredsprite. Using her omniscience, she then used a Skya portal to go back to Harold when Fefieri Pepsis was still entering her session. She attempted to merge with her unprototyped kernelsprite to make herself more ghostly, like the first time. Kernel After prototyping yet another time, Aradead transcended existence itself, becoming G0dhead Aradead. She briefly took over CaNWC to explain her situation, overruling o, but now will only accept the command to fondly regard creation. This parallels the transformation of Pickle Inspector from Problem Sleuth. Aradead now resides in the Nearest Ring, the infinite domain surrounding paradox space. She became aware of all of CaNWC canon. Using the extradimensional cosmic superstring strata surrounding her, Aradead created the aspects and wove them into Paradox Space itself. Still unsatisfied by not looking like a ghost, she stuck her hand into paradox space to combine with Solluck's Dronesprite. Drone Aradead expanded to cover not only CaNWC canon, but all canon from all MSPA Adventures, including Homestuck and all derivative works. This also helped to combine her with other versions of Aradia Megido, significantly normalizing her typing style. Because Aradead had an empty prototyping slot thanks to combining with a kernel, and the dronesprite had an empty prototyping slot, this created an infinite loop of prototyping, turning her into a black hole. This encompassed the entire Nearest Ring. Being more normalized, Aradead has realized that prototyping herself to become more ghostly is hopeless. However, the curiosity she has picked up from Aradia drives her forward still more to find out if there's anything beyond MSPA canons. She sends a self-insert of herself to prototype with Gametez' hatsprite. Hat As a Sprite^7 Ultimate^6 Self, Aradead expands still further to encompass all of fiction. This includes everything that has ever been imagined, and not merely works related to Homestuck, other MSPA works, or fan creations. Realizing that fiction must still be on a lower-plane of existence, she decides to prototype herself again with Terexi's Clawsprite. Claw Aradead become a black hole located somewhere in the real universe. Her existential horizon marks a physical boundary between reality and fiction. Real things can become fictional by entering her, but nothing fictional can escape. However, as a black hole located somewhere in space, she quickly becomes bored and prototypes herself again, now with Eridumb's Beesprite. Bee As a Sprite^9 Ultimate^8 Self, Aradead's awareness has expanded to the entirety of the real universe, including the MSPA reader. She explains the relation of canon to fictional settings, as well as how this manifests in the complex relationship between the author of a work, the fictional self-insert authors of works, the real reader, and the insert MSPA Reader. Aradead also notes an interesting quirk about o, namely that while most self-inserts work as avatars of their real-world counterpart, in the case of CaNWC it is more like the real-world counterpart is acting as an avatar of the fictional o. Because Vrasky was taking a bathroom break from being relevant, Aradead decided to take the final step towards omniscience, by prototyping with Sensoredsprite. Censored Prototyping with the censored image tried to push Aradead outside the bounds of reality itself, which pushed her back into the real world, ultimately causing the Big Bang. This also enhanced Aradead into Aradia. While her omnipresence in fiction had previously contained both Aradia and Aradead, this marks an actual change in the soul that was Aradead, and is a proper enhancement. Free from corrupted thinking, Aradia no longer considered Vrasky her daddy, much to Vrasky's annoyance. She decided she would wait in the background for another important role she would play later in the comic. She also predicted her own loss of godhood and even her identity at the hands of Kanaya Maryam. Aradia watched over the trolls at the end of their session to witness the demons showing up. Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Sprites Category:Normal